Storage batteries which are used for automotive and industrial applications have battery terminals which are provided for exterior electrical connection purposes. The battery terminals are connected to positive and negative electrical plates contained within cells of the battery.
Battery terminals typically are provided in two constructions. One type includes battery posts which extend outwardly from the battery container. These terminal posts may extend either from the cover or from the side walls of the container. A further type of terminal is a molded-in terminal where the terminal is molded into the side wall or the cover of the storage battery. One example of such a side molded battery terminal is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,890.
In providing storage batteries for various uses such as, for example, industrial uses, the footprint in which the battery must be placed is of concern. In certain situations, multiple interconnected batteries are supplied in a rack or cabinet. The batteries are tightly packed in the rack. A replacement battery must be able to be supported in the cramped footprint and still leave room for interconnection. Quite often, in these tight environments, it is difficult to position a replacement battery within the original footprint and yet provide suitable space to access the battery terminals. This is especially the case with terminals such as post and molded-in terminals where the terminals extend outwardly from the battery container or cover. Space must be provided to accommodate the extending terminals, thus rendering it difficult to position the battery in a smaller footprint.
Another problem associated with battery construction is the connection of the positive and negative plates of the battery cells to the positive and negative battery terminals. Quite often, additional space must be provided to assure adequate connection between the plates and the battery terminals.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a battery construction having a terminal which resides within the original footprint of the battery, and which provides adequate termination, thus making it easier to replace the battery.